Artus Darghood
Artus Darghood Artus is a halfing rogue in the employ of Dross Swordra. Artus is a ranking member of Dross's elite "Shadows". Having joined up with Dross in the early 1360's, Artus is one of Dross's longest running agents. Artus specializes in extra planar affairs. Early in his career, he came into possession of an amulet of the planes, and began exploring. Artus found lucrative work in guiding other primes on extra planar adventures. Artus set up shop in Waterdeep as an adventuring guide, small time thief, and fence (generally for extra planar items. Dross came across Artus many times, and used his services as a fence for a few years before approaching him directly to join Dross's fledgling information ring. Character Sheet Artus Darghood Exp: 40,000 Rogue 5 Hellbreaker 4 Goal: 45,000 Halfling Strength 11 +0 Hit Points: 9d6+18 = 62 Speed: 20 Dexterity 22 +6 AC: 10 (+1 size,4arm, 6 dex, 2def) remember blur Constitution 14 +2 Total: 23 Intelligence 16 +3 Flat Footed: retain dex while ff Wisdom 14 +2 Touch AC: 19 Charisma 12 +1 Initiative = +6 Saving Throws (rogue, HB, Magic, Ability, luck, race) Fortitude: 1+1+0+2+3+1 = 8 Reflex:4+4+0+6+3+1 = 18 Will: 1+1+0+2+3+1 = 8 Base Attack Bonus: 3+3 = 6 / 1 Feats 1,3,6,9 Halfling +2 dex, -2 str Size: small (+1 AC, +1 attack rolls, +4 hide, uses small weapons) +2 racial to Climb, Jump, Listen, and Move Silently +1 racial on saves +2 morale bonus against fear +1 racial on attack rolls with thrown weapons and slings Languages: Common, Halfling, Dwarven, Goblin, Infernal Class Feats Rogue Sneak Attack +3d6 Trapfinding Evasion ACF: Death’s Ruin: can make sneak attacks against Undead but only roll half the number of SA dice. (replaces trap sense) Uncanny dodge: retains dex even if caught flat footed or struck by an invisible attacker (still loses dex if immobile) Hellbreaker Mantle of Darkness: Can make hide checks in any kind of darkness, even if observed Telepathic Static: 20’ range: negate telepathy ability of all creatures. Additionally all divinations and spell like abilities are impeded when cast or used within the area. To use a divination or SLA, must make a spellcraft check DC 20+level of the spell. This ability can be suppressed for 1 round as a free action. Steal Spell-like ability: On a sneak attack, I can forego 2d6 of sneak damage and instead steal an SLA. If target is willing, I can steal with a touch as a standard action. Stolen SLA can be up to ½ my level in spell level (currently up to 4th level). I can select a specific SLA or DM randomly decides. Target must have at least 1 use of the ability remaining. Stealing it counts as a use of the ability for the victim. When used, the stolen ability has all effects as if the victim used it (all caster levels, durations, etc). I keep the ability for up to 1 minute. After which it is lost. Sneak attack: +1d6 Stowaway: Can “catch a ride” on conjuration (teleportation) spells and SLAs cast within 30’ of me. If the target is unwilling, I must succeed on a level check DC 10+caster level of the effect as an immediate action. When used, you appear in a similar position relative to the caster as when the teleportation is used. (HD) Level Based Feats (4 total) 1: Combat Expertise: Trade BAB for AC 3: Improved Feint: bluff check as move action to feint 6: Undo Resistance: if I deal sneak attack damage with a cold iron weapon, I also reduce targets spell resistance by 1 point per die of sneak attack. SR is regained 1 hour after having been reduced in this manner. 9: Dark Stalker: when hiding: creatures with blind sense, blindsight, scent, tremorsense, must still make spot/listen checks to spot me. Also, I can flank creatures with all around vision. Skills 44+44+36 = 124 .Red = thief, *=HB Languages: See Halfling section Items Amulet of the Planes **Ring of Invisibility **Ring +2 **Leather Armor +2 of Blurring (greater): swift action: 10 minutes of blur (caster level 12) Sling +3 25 cold iron sling bullets 10 silver sling bullets 10 glitter stones (magic item compendium: similar to glitter dust) **Necklace of adaptation **Shadow Pin: Demon head – nondetection CL 20, lets Dross use crystal ball to locate pin, Immune to poison, Find trap 1/day, free action 1/week, +3 luck bonus on saves Cold Iron Dagger +1 Short Sword +1 of Back Stabbing: +2d6 to sneak attack **Cloak of Elvenkind 2 potions xtra healing 1 potion of water breathing Potion of Polymorph Potion of fly Wand of alter self CL 5: (39): DC 20 UMD to activate Combat: BAB: 6, Dex: 6, Str 0, mag 3/1, size1, race 1, Sneak +4d6/+6d6 sling: +17/+12 (x2) 1d3+3 range: 50’ backstabber: +8/+3 (19-20 x2) 1d4+1 Category:Characters